The Story Of Nira Lightshine
by Patamon32
Summary: This story is told by an older colt named Nira Lightshine. This pegasus was stricken blind and flightless by a terrible accident many years before, and just when he had lost all hope, two special ponies entered into his life and changed it. This leads him one day to the love of his life, but let us start at the end… and slip back to the beginning with his parents. Applejack/OC


Disclaimer: My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro and not me. I am only borrowing the characters for this story; there will be some characters that belong to me as well. So there we go.

Summary: This story is told by an older colt named Nira Lightshine. This pegasus was stricken blind and flightless by a terrible accident many years before, and just when he had lost all hope, two special ponies entered into his life and changed it. This leads him one day to the love of his life, but let us start at the end… and slip back to the beginning with his parents.

Dear reader, while I am not sure how long this story will be, what you are looking at is an introduction.

Stories are what all good lives have, and what many a pony did not have some times, not interesting ones at least. Clopping noises were heard as older pony climbed the hill, his pale blue washed out to a dull gray with age.

This stallion was climbing up a hill with six roses in his muzzle, one for each of the best friends he ever had. No one knew where he was. He had not told his nieces, nephews, grand colts or grand fillies where he was going. He wanted to go here alone, as his aged body finally arrived at the familiar plot of land that was reserved for them; he gently set each rose down as Nira's eyes passed over the graves. His memory of past years coming here allowing him to know where each one was.

"It's been 10 years since I last saw any of you. Especially you, sis," he whispered, as he looked at a cutie mark on a grave similar to his own. Only, his flank he had a star with a heart inside of it. A mark of what his destiny had at one time been.  
>The names on each of the graves read, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. Each of them had a rose on them; however, the sixth one was still in his muzzle as he felt warm tears in his eyes as he stared at the last one.<br>"Applejack...it's been so long since you were taken from me. I never have stopped thinking about or loving you." He said as he rested a hoof upon it, "I know you all probably know what my story is by now, wherever you went. However, Twilight and AJ are the only ones I ever felt comfortable talking about my past with. It was never against any of the rest of you. It was just so painful."  
>As he stared up at the sky with his sightless eyes, his wings spread out on either side of him. In truth, he felt weaker than he could remember in all his years. As he watched the graves silently, he said, "I didn't bring the family with me... I couldn't do it, not today. Something told me I had to do this alone; the only one who knows about this is Spike. I just pray he does not come. I hate feeling more and more like a burden since my hearing been going out too along with the feeling in my hooves." He rested his head upon his hooves laying there on his side then as well.<p>

The inevitable beats of wings, which he knew were, coming, started. The telltale signs of Spikes arrival, as the massive dragon landed then upon the ground about twenty feet from him. As Nira's eyes opened slightly to stare at Spike, "I asked you not to come. I wanted to do this alone," he said, sounding sad, as he went back to staring at Applejack's grave.

Spike, who'd grown to be about half the size of the dragon that Fluttershy had tamed all those years ago, looked at him with sad eyes, moving to lay near the only father he had ever known. "You're not the only one who lost a mate. I lost my Rarity too, so long ago." He said as he rested a claw upon her place too, "I have a feeling sometime soon... I'll be visiting another grave here though." He spoke as he moved to gently nuzzle his father's cheek who nuzzled back in return.

Nira who held his head low he would say, "I know, I'm sorry for that too Spike. Every pony in Ponyville loved our friends. Why would you say that about you visiting another grave here soon?" He asked as he yawned again, letting his body stretching and creaking lightly, as he groaned in pain and he stared up at Spike, "Do you mind helping me get home. I don't think I can do that when I'm ready to leave."

Spike nodded as he had sniffed the air of death around here when he landed and knew despite Nira not knowing it himself, that he would not be seeing Nira anymore alive. "I will dad. Just call for me when you are ready to leave." Stretching his neck to kiss Rarity's grave, he sighed sadly, as he murmured a few draconic words that were obviously those of love to her. He wandered off, not wanting to disturb Nira. Thus as silence reigned again, Nira stared in the direction of the graves and let off a soft whimper.

As Nira laid there in front of the graves of the six best friends he ever had, and resting his head upon the ground, he whispered, "I just don't understand why I can't join you six sooner...Why can't I join you six? It has been many years since I got to talk to any of you." His voice seeming to be weaker as he yawned loudly, "I hope you don't mind... if I just rest here for now... maybe I'll have that dream with you again AJ." He said as his eyes closed and his breath came out. It wouldn't come back out. If you would look at this pony, you would think he might be sleeping if you came across him. In truth, the soul that was inside of it was gone. Finally, after so many years, it was allowed to be with the ones it loved and lost. The soul of Nira Lightshine... wielder of the element of Love had passed onto the next life.

A/N: Yes, I know this story makes little sense right now; I really had no idea on how to start it to be honest. It has taken me 2 years to get this far in the story, and it is mainly because I am my own worst critic, I did not actually start typing it out until a week ago. I had it almost completely typed out along with the second chapter a year ago, but then my hard drive fried on my computer v.v. As I was getting ready to post it. Let me know how you all like this story, just fyi I'm posting these whether people like them or not as this is more for me than anything now.


End file.
